warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Le Leo/Notizen
Hier landen dann und wann ein paar Notizen, die ich mir beim Lesen mache, damit ich mein Handy nicht komplett vollmülle. Vielleicht schau ich irgendwann mal, wo man die Infos hinpacken könnte, bis dahin gammelt das hier rum, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euch auch bedienen, aber bitte Bescheid sagen, was ihr wo eingetragen habt, damit ich es streichen kann. (Eventuell stehen einige Punkte davon auch schon irgendwo, manche gehören gar nicht hier her, weil die Fehler aus den englischen Büchern kommen, aber ich bin jetzt zu faul zum Nachgucken.) *TR 295 - "two black-and-white dogs" -- 296 "brown shoulder" *TR Kampf gegen SchattenClan am Ende (Seitenzahlen??) - Ragged noch Schüler, Tall schon länger Krieger, in BPs Hierarchie Ragged bereits Krieger, Tall noch Schüler *TR Stelle mit Wrenkit nach Talls Rückkehr (Seitenzahl??) - Tall und Jake waren angeblich mindestens 6 Wochen unterwegs, durch Beschreibungen der Tage im Buch kommt es mir wie maximal 2 Wochen vor *TR (Seitenzahl??) - angeblich kommt man nur durch Schwimmen ans andere Ufer des Flusses, aber Tall müsste direkt an der Zweibeinerbrücke vorbeikommen *YS ab 220 - Shrew noch Schüler, Tall bereits Krieger *YS (Seitenzahl??) - scheinbar grundlos wird der Donnerweg zweimal überquert, als die Katzen zum Mondstein reichen, dabei müssten SchattenClan-Katzen höchstens einen kleinen Donnerweg einmal überqueren, nämlich den, der zum Krähenort führt *BP 10/11 - es heißt, Poppydawn hat noch keine Junge, doch Bluekit fragt eine Seite später, wo deren Junge sind *BP 103/107 - Bluepaw nimmt sich einen Spatz, Snow eine Maus, Leopard schaut aber "Bluepaw's mouse" an *BP 170-172 - kein Frischbeutehaufen vorhanden, Adder, Sparrow, Thistle und Patch bringen je zwei Mäuse, Blue nimmt sich aber einen Spatz *BP 175 - Sparrow ruft den "SchattenClan-Stellvertreter" Sunfall *BP 250/251 - Sun holt Sparrow und White-eye, aber dann kommt Swift statt Sparrow mit *BP 288 - Thistle hält keine Nachtwache nach seiner Kriegerzeremonie *BP 297 - Shell wird als Kätzin bezeichnet *BP 386/387 - Poppydawn muss die grauen Haare um die Schnauze schon als Kriegerin gehabt haben, da diese nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen auftauchen *BP 412/413 - Patrouille zum FlussClan umfasst Sun, Feather, Tawny, Lion, White, Thrush, Adder, Storm und Blue, später überqueren Lion und Golden gemeinsam den Fluss **CP 407 - die Patrouille besteht nur aus Sun, Blue, White, Thrush und Lion *BP 452 - Crooked bietet Oak den Posten als Stellvertreter an, Oak lehnt jedoch ab, da er es noch nicht verdient habe **CP 454 - Crooked hat Timber vorgezogen, da der Clan ihm das wegen langer Treue und seines Mutes schuldete *BP (Seitenzahlen??) - wiederholt wird gesagt, dass Stone und Misty sich nicht mehr an die Zeit bei ihrer echten Mutter erinnen können werden, doch Blue selbst kann sich noch lange an ihren ersten Tag als Junges erinnern *BP 506 - Blue meint, bereits 7 Leben verloren zu haben, dabei verliert sie ihr 7. erste in Into the Wild beim Kampf gegen die Ratten *CP 14/15 - Echo scheint zu wissen, dass der DonnerClan seine Beute für die Blattleere verbuddelt und so konserviert, dabei wird diese Taktik nie innerhalb des DonnerClans erwähnt *CP 68 - es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, den Fluss zu überqueren; schwimmen oder die Trittsteine, die Zweibeinerbrücke wird außer Acht gelassen, später (Seitenzahl??) aber erwähnt und verwendet *CP 488 - Crooked deutet an, dass Stone und Misty im Glauben aufgewachsen sind, dass Oak nicht ihr Vater sei, in der ersten Staffel (Forest of Secrets? Seitenzahlen??) wird jedoch gesagt, dass Oak der Vater und Gray die Mutter sei *SCD 10/53/57 - Szenen und Zitate stimmen nicht überein **Theorie: spätere Szene ist nach dem Tod der Ältesten und Bracken sagt nur zufällig dasselbe wie bei der Auflösung des Clans *SCD 11/12 - in Echos Bau dringt Wasser, Tagle und Lichen werden aus dem Ältestenbau geschwemmt und das Wasser ist auf einer Höhe mit der Kinderstube, allerdings liegt der Ältestenbau viel höher als der der Heilerin und die Kinderstube dazwischen, also dringt das Wasser zuerst in den Heilerbau und überflutet diesen, danach folgt die Kinderstube und erst am Schluss wird der Ältestenbau erreicht *SCD 161/162 - poultice of daisy gegen back pain, tansy aber auch *SCD 211/212 - es wird hinterfragt, ob der SternenClan das Behalten von Einzelläufernamen erlaubt, denn auch die Tageslichtkrieger hätten mehr oder weniger richtige Kriegernamen angenommen (Anspielung auf Billy -> Billy''storm), Macgyvers Name entspricht dem jedoch überhaupt nicht *SCD 222/238 - Jagdpatrouille bestehend aus Shorty, Patch, Petal und Sage wird losgeschickt, als Leaf zum Zweibeinerort geht, als sie zurückkehrt, sagt Cherry, sie war mit Sparrow, Petal und Sage auf Grenzpatrouille *SCD 271 - fast voller Mond wirft Schatten über die Klippe und lässt den Fluss gleichzeitig silber erscheinen *SCD 311 - Egg wird Egg genannt, obwohl er in diesem Moment kurzzeitig Eggpaw heißt *SCatS II 52 - Lichenfur Unterbiss? *TS Hierarchie - Breeze bereits Schüler, Jay Holly und Lion noch Junge; Breeze ist eigentlich jünger? *TS 45 - Lion "short tail" *TS 66 - Sorrels Kinder haben alle "dappled bodies" *TS 78 - Foxkit "auburn paws" -> rostrot, nicht rostbraun *TS 101 - rustling ''though the bracken *TS 141 - Gray und Millie werden angegriffen, nicht im Manga *TS 164 - Gray weiß, dass Cinder tot ist *TS 227 - Jay erkennt Brambles Körperbau in Tiger *TS 253 - "late in leaf-bare", aber an der Buche hängen goldene Blätter *TS 286 - Cloud wird durch Dust ersetzt *TS 287 - Katzen kennen die Maßeinheit Zoll nicht *TS 318 - LEAF bittet den FlussClan um Katzenminze, nicht den WindClan *DR 3 - Rock verwendet den Ausdruck "warrior ancestors", obwohl es noch gar keine Krieger gibt *DR 16 - "warriors, apprentices, and medicine cat" *DR 18 - Mothwing ist anwesend, obwohl der FlussClan noch nicht da ist